Resealable label flaps of peel and seal labels are commonly used with flexible product packages that include packaged sheet-like removable articles or wipes that have been thoroughly wetted with a liquid prior to packaging. The product packages are generally constructed from a thin, liquid-impervious material that has an opening over which the label flap is removably adhered. Typically, the label flap is a strip of flexible film or semi-rigid thermoplastic material having a removable pressure-sensitive adhesive applied to one surface of the label. The removable adhesive creates a generally air-tight seal around the package opening to prevent the packaged wet wipes from drying out during storage.
Although flexible peel and seal packages provide easy and ecologically friendly disposal, such packages can present difficulty in dispensing of the wet wipes and resealing of the label flap. If the label flap is incorrectly positioned or not reapplied, the wet wipes contained within the package are vulnerable to contamination and may eventually dry out thus reducing the product's effective life. Such dispensing and label resealing problems stem, in part, from the fact that the packages are not properly and efficiently fixed or mounted in place during dispensing such that a user must manipulate one's hands to hold the package, open the label flap, extract the wet wipe, and then reseal the label flap.
Accordingly, there remains a need to provide flexible peel and seal dispensing packages with a convenient and strong mounting structure to a support surface in a manner that improves the ease of dispensing, resealing, and locating the wet wipes. Such mounting structure should be designed so that it does not impair the printed graphics and text on the flexible package prior to the mounting process.